Before, in the case where electrical components are installed in a side door of a motor vehicle, a wire harness for a door that is arranged in the side door and is drawn into a vehicle body side is arranged in a space between a door outer panel and a door inner panel. As shown in FIG. 9, opposite ends of the wire harness are spanned between a door 1 and a vehicle body 2 so that one end of the wire harness is inserted into a through-hole 1b provided in a vehicle body side end wall of an inner panel 1a of the door 1 and the other end is inserted into a grommet 3 fitted in a through-hole 2b provided in an outer panel 2a of the vehicle body 2.
A job of inserting the wire harness into the through-holes 1b and 2b is a hard task. Also, a job of connecting connectors on opposite ends of the wire harness to many electrical components installed in a space between the outer panel and the inner panel in an assembling line of a motor vehicle requires a worker to keep an unnatural posture for a long time. This will become a burden to a worker and will lower efficiency in working.
Since the wire harness is arranged near a rotary axle of a hinge H between the vehicle body 2 and the door 1 in the above arranging structure, the wire harness is subject to only bending and twisting actions and is not subject to stretching and compressing actions when the door 1 is opened and closed. However, since the through-hole 1b in the inner panel 1a of the door 1 is disposed at an outdoor side from a weather strip 4, it is necessary to provide a waterproofing structure on a portion for spanning the wire harness.
In order to overcome the above problem, as shown in FIG. 10, the present applicant has disclosed an arranging structure of a wire harness in JP HEI 10 (1998)-934. In this arranging structure of the wire harness, an inner panel 1a of a door 1 is provided on a vehicle side surface with a substantially triangular space 1c. A wire harness W/H is provided with an excess length portion that can follow opening and closing operations of the door. The excess length portion is contained in the triangular space 1c and is drawn out from an outlet in the triangular space 1c to a vehicle side.
According to the above construction, the wire harness W/H is drawn out from the triangular space 1c when the door 1 is opened, and the excess length portion of the wire harness W/H is contained in the triangular space 1c when the door 1 is closed. Thus, the wire harness W/H can follow the opening and closing operations of the door 1. Furthermore, since the wire harness W/H is arranged at an indoor side from a weather strip 4, it is not necessary to provide a waterproofing structure.
However, it is necessary to perform a desired work on the inner panel 1a in order to provide the triangular space 1c for containing the excess length portion. This will increase producing steps and costs. There still remains a problem to be improved.